


Art of Flirting

by UglyHobo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art Nerds, F/F, Fluff, Jess and Lena Friendship, Oneshot, art gallery, flustered Lena is my fav, inspired by Montréal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyHobo/pseuds/UglyHobo
Summary: Jess doubts Lena's ability to flirt and charm others.  Lena doesn't appreciate the doubt or the stunning art curator who renders her speechless.Art gallery AU





	Art of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my recent trip to Montréal, QC, Canada.

“Can you even flirt?”

“Is that a joke?”

Jess shrugged.

“Y’know, I’ve never seen you interested in anyone.”

“So you automatically think it’s because I’m unable to flirt?” Lena deadpanned.  The young Chinese woman stopped in front of a clothing store front and admired the blouse on display.  She watched as the brunette’s reflection stepped up next to hers.

“Just curious why you’re still single.”

“I can flirt, Jess.”

Her friend raised an eyebrow at her.  Lena’s lips thinned.

“Yeah, but are you any _good_ at it?”

“For god sakes!” Lena huffed in exasperation.  Stuffing her hands into her burgundy coat pockets, Lena turned on her heel and stormed off.  Jess easily caught up and nudged Lena’s shoulder with her own.

“I did date Jack Spheer for a while.” Lena grumbled.

“Doesn’t count.  I wasn’t there to witness that magic.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that?”

Jess just grinned.

“I’m only looking out for your well-being.  What better time to look for romance than on vacation?”

Even though Lena made a show of rolling her eyes at the mere suggestion, she would be lying if she didn’t admit to liking the idea, even if it was just a fantasy.  The two roommates had just graduated from the University of Metropolis and decided to go on a vacation to National City together.  It wasn’t Europe but as broke and recent graduates, it had to do.  National City was no doubt beautiful, Lena just wished the forecast for the weeklong trip was sunny instead of overcast with dark clouds and the promise of rain.

_Fwip._

A back umbrella was dutifully held overhead.  Lena offered Jess a grateful smile as rain gently pelted the canopy and ran down its edges.  The duo walked along the quaint streets of the arts district in companionable silence.  The wind picked up and Lena shivered at the water that hit her face.

“Wanna check out this art gallery, Lena?”

Huddled under the umbrella in a vain attempt to stay dry under the fine sleet of rain, Lena quickly nodded her head and followed her friend under the awning of the small hole in the wall gallery.  Lena didn’t really care to see the pieces inside but the rain was getting heavier and the prospect of being somewhere warm and dry was worth pretending to be interested in whatever was on display.

Soft bells chimed their entry.

“Hi there, welcome to James Olsen’s Gallery!” A sunny blonde rushed out from behind a desk to greet the newcomers.  “We have his latest photography collection entitled ‘Every Day Heroes’ on display as well as his new abstract paintings.  I’m Kara.  It’s nice to meet you!”

Lena froze.

The curator of the small gallery was simply gorgeous.

Thank god for Jess dragging her in here.

Lena offered a quiet smile and extended her hand and shook the lovely blonde’s warm one.

“Lena.  It’s a pleasure to be here.  Sorry about the extra water.”

“Pfft!  Don’t worry about it.  It’s been raining cats and dogs since last week.  May I ask where you’re visiting from?”

“Metropolis.”

Kara smiled even brighter.

“What a coincidence!  James is from Metropolis.  He’s since moved to National City but he’s got a gallery with some of his more popular pieces on display in downtown Metropolis.  I’ve never been to the city but I’m sure it’s just as beautiful as NC but with better weather?”

Jess hummed her agreement from Lena’s side before shifting to move to the nearest photography display.  Cheeks going pink, Kara laughed embarrassed.

“Sorry, I should let you guys enjoy his work.  Let me know if you have any questions!”

 _She’s cute._   Lena thought.  The bubbly curator moved back behind her desk.  Soft, blonde curls, stunning blue eyes, pink pastel cardigan, and that winning smile?  Kara was definitely easy on the eyes.

“Like what you see?” whispered Jess.  Cheeks flushing pink, Lena elbowed her amused friend and wandered further into the gallery (and away from the teasing gleam in Jess’ eyes).  Lena slowly meandered through taking in the pieces on display; half of the gallery was photographs blown up onto large canvases and the other was filled abstract paintings.  She always found herself drawn to abstract pieces, enjoying the different energy and vibrancy that the genre was able to convey.  As an engineering student, people were always surprised that someone like her, who was so logical and into the math and sciences, was so drawn to the erratic visuals of abstract art.

She stopped at one particular painting and leaned closer, hands lightly cupped behind her back to stifle the urge to touch the piece.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Lena startled at the voice behind her.  Kara quietly shuffled up next to the brunette’s side and nervously adjusted her glasses.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.  What do you think about this one?”

 _Oh god._   That shy smile and those glasses?  Lena was in trouble.  She lightly cleared her throat and dragged her eyes away from the cute blonde back to the painting in question.

“I—uh, like the use of mixed media in the piece.  It adds another dimension to everything.”  Lena mentally face palmed.  How basic did that sound?? She grew up attending exclusive gallery and museum openings with the Luthor family and _that_ was all she had to say in front of a very adorable curator?

Kara fervently nodded.

“Definitely!  Mr. Olsen loves to incorporate textured items into his work to give it different layers.  Right here—” Kara pointed to a cluster of multi-coloured thin rods, “is uncooked spaghetti that he covered in a gel medium that he painted over with acrylic paint.  You’ll see in a lot of his paintings that he’ll have free-flowing designs and shapes but he’ll throw it off with some straight lines, like this spaghetti, to try and draw your eye to that area.”

“That’s brilliant.  You really know your stuff.”

Kara laughed and scratched lightly at her cheek.  “I sure hope so.  If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be a very good curator and James would fire me.”

“You’re on a first name basis with the artist?” Lena raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde.

“Oh shoot.  That didn’t sound very professional, did it?”  Kara’s shoulders slumped.  “James and I are friends.  My cousin and he are best friends so I’ve grown up knowing him my whole life.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him know about your little slip.  Your secret is safe with me.” Lena whispered, conspiratorially, with a wink.  Kara stared wide-eyed for a moment at the brunette who casually turned back to examine the piece.  Mumbling something about hearing her name being called, Kara hurriedly ducked in to the backroom.

Not a minute later, Jess sidled up next to Lena.

Eyes firmly focused on the next painting, Lena refused to look at her friend.

“What, Jess?”

“Not bad.”

“Are you talking about the gallery or that specific piece?”

“Your flirting.”

Lena ignored the urge to whip her head around and instead managed to calmly move onto the triptych that covered an entire wall.  Jess leisurely followed, hands in her jacket pockets and smirking in absolute delight.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Wasn’t aware that bubbly art curators were your thing.”

“You’re mist—”

“’ _Your secret is safe with me’,_ ” Jess snickered, “the wink was a nice touch.  Pretty smooth, boss.”

“ _Jess._ ” Lena hissed.  “I don’t know what you’re implying but—”

“I’m not bothered that you’re interested in girls, if that’s what you’re worried about.  I won’t tell your family either.”

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat.  The two stood quietly next to each other, idly examining the three canvases hanging.

“You’re not just saying that, right?”

Jess snorted.

“You know I’m not one to say something unnecessary, especially if it’s something I don’t mean.”

Lena gnawed at the inside of her cheek.  She hadn’t told anyone about her interest in women since she grew up hearing Lillian rant about how much she detested homosexuality.  Lena knew that this was the main reason why she was so heavily closeted and suffering from internal homophobia.  If she came out, there was no doubt that Lillian would disown and cut her off.  So, she just had to keep her head low and work her ass off to get her degree as fast as possible lest Lillian figure out Lena’s interest in women and suddenly stop paying for her education.

Jess nudged their shoulders together.

“It’s ok.  I’m here for you, Lena.”

“Thanks,” Lena warbled out, voice thick with emotion.

“I’ve never been a wingwoman before but I’m sure I’d be damn good at it.”

Lena sighed in exasperation and shoved at Jess.

“Can you stop being embarrassing for two seconds?”

“Again, I’ve never seen you interested in someone before.  This is exciting!  Your technique is a little old school but I’m sure I can—”

“No.”

“What if—”

“No.”

“Fine then.  I suggest you turn up your game, Lena.”

Ears perking at the challenging tone, Lena shifted to meet her friend’s mischievous eyes.

“Wha—”

“Excuse me, Kara?” Jess shouts over her shoulder, eyes locked with Lena’s wide green ones.

The blonde popped out from the back room and rushed over.

“Yep?  What do you guys need?” She asked as she fidgeted nervously with her glasses.

“Lena had a question about the piece here.”

Just like that, Kara’s baby blues were focused on Lena.  Damn Jessica Leung.  Lena stood with what she hoped wasn’t a constipated look on her face as Kara tilted her head in question at her.  Behind the curator’s back, Jess mouthed ‘you’re welcome’ and shot her an encouraging thumbs up before she walked away leaving Lena to flounder in front of the prettiest girl she’s ever met.

“You had a question, Lena?”

“Yes.”

Jess was slowly shaking her head at Lena.  Cheeks red, Lena spun to face the paintings.

“I mean, yes!  What kind of feeling was James trying to portray with this series?”

“This is actually my favourite series he’s come out with!  It’s based off the seasons.  His summer painting was recently purchased by Ms. Cat Grant so we’ve only got these three left.  The colour scheme is meant to capture the different energy that each season is able to instill in us.”

“Which season is this one?” Lena asked, pointing at one canvas that was a mix of yellow, white, red, and blue paint.

“That one is winter.  I know it’s a bit confusing with all the bright colours but with that kind of paint on top of layered dry spaghetti, it helps remind us that winter is just a muted kind of vibrancy and not everything is dead as one would think.”

Lena nodded her head as she took a step closer.

“I definitely get that.  The use of bright colours mixed with the white is reminiscent of how there is life ready to grow when winter is ending and even if everything is covered in snow, there’s life still thriving.”

“Exactly!”  Lena looked up and felt her heart stop.  Kara’s cerulean eyes were shining with excitement and awe.  She could hardly breathe with how radiant Kara looked.

“You’ve really got an eye for art.  This is my personal favourite in the entire gallery.”

“I’ve been told I have an eye for beautiful masterpieces.” Lena mumbled, suddenly hyperaware of how close Kara was.  The curator continued to smile sweetly at the dazed Luthor.

“Did you go to university to study art?”

“Oh no!  I’m in engineering.  Just graduated, actually.  Um, what about you?”

“Graduated a year ago with my Arts degree.  Wow.  Engineering, really?” Kara playfully squinted at the brunette and raked her eyes up and down Lena.  “With how fashionably you dress, I wouldn’t have guessed.  It suits you though.”

“Does it?” Lena nervously bit her lip.  Did Kara think the sciences were lame?

“Mhm!  You’re smart, appreciative of the arts, and you’re gorgeous.  You’re perfect.” Finally processing her own words, Kara’s cheeks burned bright red.  Flustered, Kara fiddled with her glasses and avoided Lena’s eyes.  “Y’know.  It makes sense.  Of course you’re amazing at deconstructing the meaning of art work as well as being wildly talented in the math and sciences.  You’re totally balanced, which is what I meant by perfect!  I don’t mean to pressure you into trying to fit into what others think is perfect, I just mean that you’re the perfect woman—NO! That’s wrong!  I just mean—”

Kara immediately buried her face in her hands.  Lena stood blinking at the sudden onslaught of compliments from the very cute and _very_ red art curator.  The tip of the blonde’s ears were glowing and Lena felt her heart melt at how absolutely endearing Kara looked.

“Sorry to interrupt but Lena and I should head out if we’re going to make it to our dinner reservation on time.”  Jess cut in softly, apologies deep in her eyes.

As much as Lena wanted to curse Jess for trying to pull her away, they had booked their reservation at the famous chef, Victor Stone’s restaurant two months ago.  They both loved watching his cooking show and it was the highlight of their trip.  Lena gnawed at her lip.  She didn’t want to just leave…not after Kara’s cute rambling.  This is the first time Lena’s ever felt this type of open energy from another woman that she was interested in.  If she asked Kara out, she might actually say yes!

“I totally get it.  Thank you so much for stopping in at James Olsen’s Gallery!”  Kara’s smile wasn’t as bright this time as she led the other two towards the exit.

 _Do it.  You can ask her out.  You’re a Luthor!  You’ve got this._   Lena thought, internally hyping herself up.  The energy Kara was giving her was so positive that it was worth it to try.

Jess elbowed Lena and jerked her head at the blonde just a few steps ahead of them.

 _What are you waiting for?  Ask her out!_   Screamed Jess’ eyes.

 _What do you think I’m trying to do???_  Lena’s responded.

The trio stopped at the main entrance.

“Thank you again for stopping by.  You guys spent a lot longer here than most people do.”

“It’s a lovely gallery.  Mr. Olsen really did a great job on his candid photos of everyday heroes.”

“That really means a lot.  I’ll let him know the next time he stops in.”  Kara smiled brightly before moving back behind her desk.  She came back with a red bag and held it out to Lena.  “Since you guys really took your time to enjoy James’ work, I thought you’d like a souvenir.  It’s a calendar of his most famous pieces.  An even mix of his photography and abstract paintings.  I hope you enjoy your romantic dinner!”

Lena gagged at the words.  Jess barked out in laughter.

“Oh no!  Jess and I…we aren’t—”

“I’ve got a lovely boyfriend,” Jess cut in before thumbing at Lena, “and this one is single.”

Kara’s face turned scarlet.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to just assume!”

“We’re always together because we’re best friends.  It’s ok!”

Kara and Lena simultaneous talked over each other in their haste to assuage the other.  An embarrassed flush spread across both their cheeks.  Seconds ticked by in painful silence as they stared at each other wide eyed before Kara managed to pull herself together first.

“I’ll just, um, grab you another calendar then.”  She scurried away.

Lena yelped at the painful slap to her back.

“I believe in you, boss.” Jess grinned before soft bells chimed her exit.

She couldn’t believe it.  Jess just ditched her!  The deserter!  Lena was just about to run after her soon to be ex-best friend when Kara reappeared.

“Hey, sorry about that misunderstanding.  Here’s another—where’d your friend go?”

The bag crinkled in Lena’s fist as the brunette slowly turned back to meet the worried eyes of the gallery’s curator.

“Smoke break.”

Kara was clearly confused but still nodded her head along with the excuse.

“Thank you again for the calendars.  They look beautiful.”

“It’s no problem.  Normally the people that come in speed through the gallery before leaving.  It was nice getting to spend time and talk about James’ art with someone so knowledgeable.”  Kara shyly complimented as her eyes met Lena’s over the top of her glasses.

“Likewise.  It was a pleasure getting to see such inspiring work and talking with someone so passionate.”

“What did you think of the gallery?”

“With you here, it’s perfect.”

Kara blushed prettily as she laughed in surprise at the sudden compliment.

 _This is it._   Lena thought.  This is the opening she was waiting for to ask Kara out.

“You’ve really made my day.  Enjoy the rest of National City!” Kara smiled, leaning closer as she handed Lena the extra calendar.

“I think you’ll really like this one.” She stage whispered.

Lena’s brain short-circuited.

Calendars in hand, Lena left with a shy smile and stepped out onto the street.  Jess immediately flew to her side.

“So???  Did you do it?”

“Do what?” Lena asked, distractedly, clutching the calendar to her chest.

“Ask little Miss Sunshine in there on a date!”

Lena blinked a few times once the words registered in her foggy mind.

“Oh shit.”  She quickly spun around to see the closed sign flipped in the window and the lights off in the gallery.

Her heart sank.

“Oh no no no no!” Lena muttered, eyes widening as the truth sunk in.  She was too late!  Eyes darting to the hours of operation sign hanging below the bold black closed letters, it was over half an hour since the gallery was meant to close and they weren’t open on Sundays.  Lena and Jess were leaving Monday morning back to Metropolis and wouldn’t have time to come back.  Damn it!  Why did they come to the gallery on Saturday and not sooner?  Lena groaned at the bad luck.  Jess came to the same conclusion and wrapped a comforting arm around Lena before pulling her into a side hug.

“Sorry, Lena.  It was just a fun crush, right?”

“Yeah…” she mumbled, disappointment and anger washing over her.  “Let’s go.”

 

**\-----------------------------**

 

Back in their hotel, Lena sat dejectedly on her bed while Jess showered.  How embarrassing.  The one time a girl shows a slight bit of interest in Lena and she can’t even muster up the courage to ask her out.  The brunette grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it.  Sighing at how pitiful she was, Lena grabbed the plastic red bag and tugged it to herself.  Sulking, Lena pulled out the extra calendar Kara gave her and started flipping through the months checking out the different images.  Her fingers stilled when she flipped to May.

In the box for today’s date was loopy feminine handwriting.

Specifically, Kara’s name and phone number.

 

***

 

> **From: Unknown Number**
> 
> **[11:48PM]**
> 
> You were right. I really did like this calendar.  It’s perfect, just like you.
> 
>  
> 
> **[11:49PM]**
> 
> If you’re ever in Metropolis, I would love to have a guided tour of James Olsen’s gallery by the most knowledgeable and cute art curator in the country.  What do you say?

 

***

> **From: Kara**
> 
> **[11:49PM]**
> 
> It’s a date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the absence in writing! Apparently writing chapter 5 of Spectrum messed me up and I needed to take time off...and go on vacation to Montréal! Bit of fluff to get me back in the writing groove. Enjoy!  
> [This](http://www.peterwhart.com/artworks.php?PID=428) is the piece that Lena and Kara are discussing.


End file.
